


Real? Maybe.

by AlGore



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGore/pseuds/AlGore
Summary: Ranboo is back in his Panic Room.
Kudos: 77





	Real? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Looooollllll welp

He’s back in his panic room, trying to figure out if anything that he writes down is what he wrote down or not. He can’t trust anyone anymore, but can he even trust himself? His memory has been spotty for the longest time, at least for as long as he can remember. Now here he is, looking through the pages in his book. So many pages have been ripped out by Dream, at least he thinks it was Dream. He only has three pages with anything on them. The first one has just a smiley face, probably from Dream, the second one has his friend’s names on it, and the last one says “Help Them”.

Help who? He looks back at the second page and assumes it’s about them, but, are any of them really his friend? Philza only saved him from lava once, Techno tries to kill him every time they see each other, and the others? Well, they don’t talk anymore. He is alone, completely alone. But maybe he’s not? No.. He is, how could he not be? Noone is listening to him (because there is nothing to listen to) and nobody is trying to check up on him (because no one can find you, thats why). 

Why can’t people just not choose a side, choose your friend, your family, instead. But Dream said that by doing that is picking a side. Was Dream actually here? Wait no, Dream wasn’t here. That was just a hallucination, he didn’t see Dream, right? But why would his brain come up with that? Maybe Dream is right? Maybe he does need to choose a definite side. Why does everything have to be so difficult? 

Wait.. This is all Tommy and Wilbur’s fault right? They started L’Manburg by going against Dream. Maybe.. Maybe if they didn’t decide to go against him everything would be fine? But then again, Dream would still be power hungry, but maybe not this much? What if Tommy didn’t care about those discs? What if Wilbur never tried to hold an election? What if Schlatt never banished them? What if Wilbur never went crazy? What if Tubbo was never a spy? What if Techno never joined them? What if Wilbur never blew it up? What if Philza never killed Wilbur? What if this place was never made? What if none of this actually existed?

He's trying to snap back into reality, but, he can’t, he never will be. All he knows is the haze in his vision, and the voice in his head. It’s always been like this, no matter what. He thinks that there are moments of clarity, like when he visited Tommy, but even then, the memory is hazy. Did he even go to visit Tommy? Maybe he didn’t, that.. That’s not good. He didn’t even visit Tommy, one of his only friends. Wait.. Is Tommy really his friend? Wait, he is, but maybe not. What has Tommy ever done for him? If he has, he doesn’t remember. 

Why did Dream rip those pages out, now he doesn’t know what’s happened since he got here. Wait, maybe he ripped them out himself, but why would he do that? This is the only thing that he has that he can go to, to remember things. Dream, did it. He definitely did it. Maybe Dream is trying to tell him something, or teach him something? Wait no, Dream is a bad person, Dream would never try to teach him something good, right? Right? Please, is that right? He can’t take it anymore, he needs to leave.

But, he can’t. He has to make sure people are going to survive this time ‘round. He’s going to make sure of it. No one needs to die, not even Dream. No one. They can do this peacefully, they have to. No matter what, no one can die.

He wasn’t there for the beginning, but he will be here for the ending of this world, he will make sure of it. Even if all of this is just going to be a forgotten memory, a forgotten realm in the endless sea of worlds. 

**Even if none of this ever existed.**


End file.
